A preliminary experiment attempted to gold-label the tumor suppressor p53. An engineered protein with six N-terminal histidines was labeled with a new nickel-nitrilotriacetic gold cluster (both Au11 and Au1.4~). There were problems purif~ng the labeled protein from the reaction mixture. Further experiments are planned. GRANT NUMBER: P4 iRROI 777